


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #2

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #2

Brienne fahamsan yahay baahida loo qabo in ay joojiyaan at Dun Fort ah, qalcaddii la iska indha xeebaha Fiidkii Dale, laakiin waxay dareemeen Isburintan ku saabsan imaanaya hoos Xaaladahaa, iyo la saaxiibka ah in gaar ah. Waxay ahayd ku filan la yaab leh ayaa la dhigay oo ay ka buuxaan hubkiisa iyo faras fiican, inta shaggy yar cagta iyo waxba haysan, kor niyad samida ah ee ay martida u yihiin cunto iyo hoy iyo sahay ku tiirsan. Haddii Jaime la wadaago dareenkaaga, waxa uu ma sheegi karo; uu sarrifay uu sida caadiga ah faraxsan is ah, iyadoo dhaygag iyo comments dad music ee asalka markii ay ha galay Dhig. Brienne masayreen uu unconcern oo u rajeeyay iyadu waxay nuqul karo. Laakiin way dareentay dulmay, oo ay garanayso muujiyeen.

Waxa ay ahayd xilli galabnimo ee wakhtiga ay imanayaan, ka dibna ay ku heleen qol iyo casuumay si casho ee daarada guriga. Jaime tagay Brienne albaabka iyada oo dhunkasho ah oos u tageen albaabka ku xiga ay. Waxay helay qolkii, halkii yar oo laga urin karo, la urin ee Dank oo derbigii ah bannaanka soo food saartay badda, laakiin ugu yaraan dab lagu shiday oo wadnuhu leeyahay. Waxay ka codsaday inay helaan biyo ay ku dhaq, iyo qaar ka mid ah la keenay; qandac ah, laakiin tani waxay ahayd kuwana ku filan. Waxay waxaa loo sheegay inay heli iyada dhar dheeraad ah oo ku haboon, sida ay iyada la filayo. Waxay u gaar ah ayuu ka kala dillaacay, dhiig-wasakheeyey, oo hubaal sidoo sareeyaan.

Wajigeeda waxaa sidoo bogsiinaya. Dhaawac ayaa Jaime siiyey ahaa casaan iyo nadiif ah. Waxa aan doorsho laga yaabaa in ay xun ka dib dhan. Latest ayaa wali aad u cayriin iyo ayada oo kaliya Dab tartiib ah dhinaca wejigeeda. Waxay looga shakisan yahay, dejectedly, waxaa dhan ka dhigi lahaa marka ay martida ahaayeen waxay ahaayeen hubi inaad tilmaan u dooda casho madaama lugtii. Ma ahan markii ugu horeysay ee uu Brienne suuragal ah in dhowr daqiiqado ah xun is-nixi ka yaabban wixii waa in ay la mid tahay inay awoodaan inay dhexgalaan, in la wado ee la soo dhaafay hoosku in ay ku dhex mareen badnaa lama dareemo.

Waxay rumaysan weyday in dib u dhalasho, laakiin haatan waxaa iyada u maleeyey, haddii ay sameeyeen, waxay rabaan in ay ahaadaan mid ka mid ah laba shay: xoogan oo gadh leh oo kale ayay ahayd, laakiin nin. Nin aadi kartaa meel kasta oo lala doodin oo la xadidin, amaanay halkii lagu qoslo u dhererkiisa iyo xakamaynta. Oo haddii aan in, markaas iyadu degi lahaa in qof dumar ah, laakiin mid ka mid ah in uu ahaa mid yar, taas oo u dhashay qaab ah dheri wareeg caato ah ee kor iyo hoos, iyada oo aan la ballaca ama xoog iyada ku saabsan.

Fikirka noocan oo kale ah ay ahaayeen aamustay is-dambi, Ma aan istaahilo nin kasta oo suubban ama naag, iyo Brienne si adag u sheegay in ay joojiyaan.

Laakiin mar kaliya waxaa fiicnaan lahayd in laga guuleysan nin ee fiiriyey maxfalka iyadoo ay socon, sow ma ahayn?

Jaime mar aad siiyey jaleecada maxfalka sida keliya waxay ahayd wixii aad ku samayseen seef, ma fiiri, iyada qudheedana xusuusiyay, wax yar qadhaadh. Sidoo kale rajeynayaa in laga yaabo in Kraken in ay aanay ka soo bixin badda iyo ka qayb qaataan dagaalka dhulka ah sida in ay rajo Jaime in iyada aqoonsan Jidka.

Ma aha in ay isaga doonayay inuu.

Just nin mar. Mid ka mid ah ama qaab kale.

Waxay grunted jeedasho isugu markaas, iyo biyo bixiyeen ayay kor u dhaafeyso in ka badan oo madaxa iyo hoos u toosi timahaaga. Enough ee meanderings maskaxda sida u ahaanaysaa.


End file.
